1. Technical Field
In general, this particular invention relates to anti-theft devices to protect goods stored in containers, and in particular devices for locking containers.
2. Related Art
Many different types of anti-theft devices are used extensively to help prevent goods stored inside a freight container being stolen. One of these is a regular type of lock similar to a hinge and staple set for securing house doors, comprised of a long metal plate fixed to one side of a container's doors, which can be swiveled sideways around the axis it is connected to, like a hinge. The middle section at the end of the independent plate is cut into a rectangular space, through which the U-shape bracket mounted on the other side of the container doors is inserted. The bracket is received by a padlock to secure the metal plate from being pulled off through the bracket. Another type of lock set consists of two long metal plates, each of which are fixed to the locking upright bars on both sides of the container doors. The said locking bars installed on the edges of both container doors can be swiveled sideways around the axis, and can be detached from the freight container. Each independent metal plate is bent perpendicular where the middle area at the end is cut into a hole, so that when they are swung to meet each other, the holes of both plates will be aligned, ready to be received by the padlock. However, both types of locks are unable to secure the padlock shackle from being cut.